Revenge is shortchanged
by Poppi The Angel Tomboy
Summary: "Sakura kau kuat.. aku percaya padamu! Aku yakin kau bisa.. Bunuhlah mereka pada tanggal dan bulan yang sama pada saat kematian Tou-chan.. kaa-chan.. dan Aku. Demi dendam kita"
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou. . . Konichiwa. . . Konbawa. . .#plaak kebanyakan**

**ini fiction pertamaku loh, *pamer**

**Mudah-mudahan para readers tercinta sudi membacanya, oh ia lupa perkenalkan diri =_= *pundung. Nama ku, 'Poppi The Angel Tomboy' sudah pasti nama samaran**

**Ok langsung aja ini fiction pertamaku, hhahaha mudah-mudahan kalian semua suka!**

**YOSH. . . Lansung aja. . .**

**.**

**.**

**Revenge Is Shortchanged**

**.**

**Disclaimer : R.I.S udah pasti punya saya, dan Tasya-chan my senpai ^_^**

**When Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, tragedy, adeventure, and mistery**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter 1. Past**

"_Sakura… Kau Kuat… akupercaya padamu. Aku yakin kau bias! __**Bunuh**__lah mereka pada tanggal. Dan bulan yang sama pada __**kematian**__ kaa-chan, tou-chan, dan… Aku… demi, __**DENDAM KITA…**__"_

**.**

**.**

Dari kejauhan terlihat dua gadis kecil sedang sedang duduk-duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah berguguran untuk melepas lelah sehabis bermain, mereka terlihat sanat senang sekali, apalagi hari ini adalah ulang tahun bocah berambut indigo yang sedang memakai mahkota bunga dengan mata lavender. Sungguh ke dua malaikat kecil itu sangat manis dan cantik.

"Hinata-chan…" panggil bocah berambut softhpink seperti permen kapas.

"hm?" respon Hinata yang sepertinya masih capek sehabis bermain

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang sedang menikmati suasana menenangkan ini. Perlahan Sakura mulai menutup matanya sambil bersiul lagu Harmonia. Sakura seperti tidak ingin waktu yang angat indah ini terlewatkan.

"Hinata…" panggil Sakura menghentikan acara bersiulnya

"ada apa nee-chan?" Tanya gadis berambut indigo itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang kakak.

"kau sangat senang ya hari ini?" Tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan kearah Hinata

"Tentu saja! Si-siapa yang tidak senang co-coba saat hari ulang ta-tahunnya?"

"hahaha" Sakura tertawa " dasar dari mana kau belajar kata-kata itu adik kecil?" sambung Sakura sambil menaruh tangannya di ata kepala Hinata dan mengacak-acaknya, yang sudah pasti membuat Hinata cemberut.

"nee-chan…" kata Hinat sambil memanyunkan bibir mungilnya

"hhahaha jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu bodoh!" dengus Sakura masih dalam mode tertawa

"nee-chan…" kata Hinata ngambek dan memalingkan mukahnya

"ia..ia…" kata Sakura menghentikan gelak tawanya dan memasang raut wajah serius yang jelas-jelas membuat adik tersayangnya bingung

"kenapa Sakura-nee?" Tanya Hinata bingung

Sakura diam tak berkata sepatah katapun, kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Sakura mulai bersuara.

"kau harus JANJI!" kata Sakura sambil memegang pundak Hinata

"i-ia nee-chan…" kata Hinata

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kita akan terus bersama selama-lamanya!" seru Sakura lantang sambil menatap tajam kea rah Hinata dan mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pundak Hinata

"ha- hai" kata Hinata sambil mengangguk kuat

Tersenyum. Yah kali ini Sakura tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Hinata, membuat Hinata terkejut dengan tingkah kakaknya yang sangat aneh. Awalnya Hinata memang terkejut namun lama-kelama'an dia juga langsung memeluk kakaknya. Kedua bocah tersebut saling berpelukan dengan sangat erat, Seolah-olah mereka akan berpisah. Kedua gadis kecil itu kemudian mengendurkan pelukan mereka dan akhirnya lepas sudah, dan sekarang menampilkan cengiran Sakura dan senyum manis Hinata.

"Hinata-chan ayo pulang! Sudah mau malam!" seru Sakura sambil berdiri melihat kearah matahari yang sudah hampir terbenam.

"Baik, kaa-chan dan tou-chan pa-pasti sedang menungu ki-kita." sahut Hinata kemudian bagkit berdiri.

Setelah berkata demikian Sakura langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan berlari bersama-sama.

^_^BlueCherry^_^

"Tadaima" seru ke dua gadis kecil itu.

Tidak ada yang Merespon.

"Sakura-ne… tu-tumben, kaa-chan dan tou-chan tidak me-membalas sa-sapaan kita" kata Hinata –lebih tepatnya bisikan karena Hinata bicaranya terlalu kecil.

"ia. Rumah juga kelihatan sepi seperti tidak ada orang" balas Sakura

Mereka terus menunggu hingga ada orang yang membalas sapaan mereka, namun dari tadi menunggu tidak ada yang menjawab. Karena merasa bosan menunggu akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu rumah.

Kedua kaki mungil mereka melengkah masuk ke dalam rumah, yang terlihat seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"kaa-chan, tou-chan" panggil Sakura

Hinata hanya berjalan di belakang Sakura sambil memegang ujung baju putih kakaknya. Saat Sakura hendak membuka pintu kamar kedua orang tua, gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan dari kamar ke dua orang tua mereka. Sakura dan Hinata kaget ketika mendengar suara kesakitan kaa-channya.

"a-apa ya-yang terjadi?" Tanya Hinata takut.

"a-aku juga ti-tidak tahu… ayo ki-kita intip" bisik Sakura kecil, tak kalah takutnya dengan Hinata.

Sakura mulai memegang kenop pintu dengan tangan yang bergetar, dan Hinata lebih kencang lagi memegang baju Sakura. Perlahan namun pasti pintu berhasil Sakura buka,betapa kagetnya mereka berdua melihat kedua orang tua yang sangat menyayangi mereka terkapar di lantai kamar dengan bersimbah darah, nafas mereka seperti sudah tidak bisa berhembus lagi melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Aaahh ka- kaa-chan / tou-chan" seru kedua bocah itu!

Dari dalam terlihat dua orang dengan jubah hitam memegang sebuah pedang bersimbah darah yang pasti darah itu adalah darah dari kedua orang tua Sakura dan Hinata.

Menyadari kehadiran Hinata dan Sakura, ke dua penjahat itu berlari mengejar Sakura dan Hinata. Refleks Sakura mencengkram tangan Hinata yang sudah gemetar hebat, lalu berlari.

"A-ayo lari Hinata" teriak Sakura

Disinari cahaya bulan purnama, kedua kaki mungil dua gadis kecil itu terus berlari.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh,, a-aku hiks… ca-capek nee-chan" kata Hinata dengan meneteskan air matanya sambil terus memegang mahkota bunganya.

"Hosh.. Hosh… hi-hinata-chan… ka-kau mau kita ma-mati terbunuh? Hah?" balas gadis berumur 10 tahun itu.

"ta-tapi bisa tidak ber hosh… henti istirahat sebentar saja " Seru Hinata

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sakura segera menarik tangan Hinata ke semak-semak untuk bersembunyi.

"di mana bocah-bocah tengik itu?" kata seorang pria berambut pirang

"entahlah? Bos pasti akan membunuh kita jika kedua gadis cilik itu tidak ditemukan!" sahut pria yang lainnya.

"hn" balas pria pirang itu sambil celingak-celinguk mencari Sakura dan Hinata.

Kedua pria itu mendekati semak-semak tempat persembunyian ke dua kakak beradik itu. Sakura dan Hinata menahan nafas, perasaan takut menyelubungi hati mereka. Hinata menahan mulutnya agar suara tangisannya tidak meledak, sedangkan Sakura sudah mandi keringat dingin. Hinata, gadis yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Sakura, merapatkan dirinya pada sang kakak. Dan tanpa sengaja…

'Krik'

Hinata menginjak serpihan kayu,, "ups" gumam Hinata takut

"gawat" bati Sakura sambil melihat kearah adiknya yang kini ke adaannya sudah sangat kacau.

Mendengar suara tersebut Kedua pria itu pun menyeringai. Dan salah satu dari mereka mendekati persembunyian, ketika melihat gadis berambut pink dan hitam ke biru-biruan yang sedang melihat dia ketakutan.

"Kami-Sama _help_" batin Hinata

"hn,,, ternyata kalian di sini" kata pria berambut coklat itu. Pria yang berambut pirang itu menyeringai puas…

Dengan kaki yang lemas Sakura berdiri di ikuti Hinata yang masih menangis dalam diam dan takut-takut.

"Hinata, kuhitung sampai tiga, kau harus lari, wakkatta?" bisik Sakura sambil membuka kedua tangan kanan dan kirinya, seperti mencoba melindungi Hinata dari dua pria di depannya.

Hinata mengangguk. Ke dua pria itu mendekati mereka.

"satu" Hinata bersiap-siap

"dua"

"tiga… LARII..!" teriak Sakura, Hinata lalu berlari menjauhi tempat itu. penjahat berambut pirang yang menyadari hal itu, langsung mengejar Hinata. Sakura tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, dia mengait ke dua kaki penjahat tersebut hingga terjatuh, tak menyadari bahwa pria berambut coklat sudah berlari mengikuti Hinata dari tadi. Menyadari adanya kesempatan, Sakura berlari menyusul Hinata..

Berlari…

Berlari…

Dan terus berlari…

"SAKURAA-NEE!"

Sakura menghentika larinya, mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. 'itu suara Hinata' batin Sakura. Sakura pun terus mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Uhuk…" suara itu makin dekat.

Dan ketika dia mendapatkannya…

"HINATAA!" Seru Sakura melihat adiknya yang terkapar tidak berdaya, darah mengalir dari dada Hinata. Yang sepertinya telah tertembak peluru nyasar, karena jika pria itu menembak Hinata pasti pria itu sekarang ada di dekat mereka.

Sakura kemudian berlari menuju adiknya lalu memeluknya erat sambil menangis… sungguh ia sangat sedih, tadi mereka baru saja bermain dengan riangnya dan mengucapkan janji untuk selalu bersama. Seharusnya sekarang adalah hari yang sangat bahagia bagi adik tersayangnya, namun sekarang…

"Sa-sakura-nee… hiks.. uhuk! La-lari.. ce-cepat, pe-penjahat i-itu se-sedang.. uhuk!.. me-menu-nuju kema-marih hiks… ce-cepat" kata Hinata di iringi batuk darah dipaha dan baju Sakura yang sudah sangat merah kehitam-hitaman akan darah pekat.

"Ba-baka! A-aku hiks… ti-tidak mungkin hiks… me-meninggalkanmu bodoh!" kata Sakura. Cairan bening terus mengalir membuat dua sungai kecil di pipi chubby Sakura.

" ja-jangan hiks… me- uhuk mena-nangis.. uhuk! Ka-kalau nee-chan hiks me-menangis.. Hinata uhuk! Ti-tidak bi-bisa pe-pergi de-dengan hiks.. te-tenang.." kata Hinata dengan sisa kekuatannya menghapus air mata Sakura.. dan tangan kirinya masih dengaan setia memegang mahkota bunganya.

"Hinata.. hiks, hiks! HINATAAAA!" teriak Sakura sangat Keras, di ikuti oleh hujan yang terlihat sedih karena kepergian Hinata.

Tangisannya terdengar pilu karena tiba-tiba tangan Hinata yang menghapus air matanya berhenti kemudian terjatuh, dan menutup matanya, untuk…. 'selama-lamanya'

"HINAATAAAA!" teriak Sakura lagi sambil menangis histeris dan memeluk tubuh adiknya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

'DOR'

Suara tembakan terdengar di telinga Sakura, dia yakin penjahat itu sedang menuju kemari. Sakura melepaskan perlahan pelukannya pada Hinata, ia menghapus air matanya kasar, dan mencium pipi Hinata yang sudah mulai dingin, lalu berbisik " Aku pasti akan menyusul kalian, tunggulah!" bisik Sakura dengan nada serius, walaupun dia tahu, adiknya itu pasti tidak akan mendengarnya.

Sakura berlari… cuaca hujan menerpa tubuh mungil Sakura.. Sakura terus berlari, matanya sudah buram, di karenakan terus menangis. Dia tidak menyadari adanya mobil yang berlawanan arah dengannya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, sehingga…

'PPIIIIP'

'AAAHHHGGG'

'BRRUUUK'

Terdengar suara tabrakan… gadis pinky itu tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Matanya susah untuk di buka. Hingga akhirnya, Gelap. Ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

^_^ BlueCherry^_^

Kehidupan yang akan datang membuka lembaran kehidupan Sakura yang baru.. dia tidak tahu pasti, tapi percayalah… tidak akan lama lagi sebuah pertarungan besar.. di mana ia mempertaruhkan hidup dan matinya, serta.. kehormatan dan kematian keluarganya…

.

.

**. . .OWARI. . .**

^_^BlueCherry^_^

**YOSH. . . akhirnya chapter satu selesai juga! Gimana nih? Memuaskan tidak? *ngarap banget**

**Sedikit pemberitahuan, di sini itu Sakura adalah kakak Hinata. Dan Sakura mulai berpetualang saat umurnya udah 16 tahun. Mungkin petualangan Sakura akan ada di dua atau tiga chapter depannya. Oh ya kalau para readers mau tahu kapan publishnya Fiction ini, hari jumat atau sabtu depan. Bluecherry itu adalah kata favoriteku. ^_^**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter depan. . .**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	2. Early

"_Sakura… Kau Kuat… akupercaya padamu. Aku yakin kau bisa! __**Bunuh**__lah mereka pada tanggal. Dan bulan yang sama pada __**kematian**__ kaa-chan, tou-chan, dan… Aku… demi, __**DENDAM KITA…**__"_

**.**

**. YOSH akhirnya chapter dua bisa di publish juga, Gomen Poppi gak sempet publish sesuai janji hhehe itu karena tugas sekolah banyak yang menumpuk, jadinya update telat deh... Arigatou ya buat yang udah nge-REVIEW. Nanti balasan Reviewnya paling bawah. Sekali lagi Arigatou ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Revenge Is Shortchanged**

**.**

**Disclaimer : R.I.S udah pasti punya saya, dan Tasya-chan my senpai ^_^**

**When Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, tragedy, adeventure, and mistery**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Chapter 2. Early **

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju ke sekolahnya _Konoha Academy Schooll _seperti biasa di perempatan pasti ketemu sama…

"SAKURAA…" teriak seorang gadis berambut blondie di ikat kuda, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"YO!" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum

Dua puluh lima langkah terlewati akhirnya Sakura sampai juga di hadapan Ino yang lagi senyam-senyom sendiri dan kadang-kadang menapilkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, membuat Sakura bingung melihatnya.

"ada apa Ino? Kau sakit ya?" Tanya Sakura bingung sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

Ino hanya diam, seperti tak mendengar perkataan Sakura. Membuat Sakura makin bingung.

"ada apa Pig?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Masih tak bergeming. Kali ini Sakura mulai marah.

"kenapa PIIIIIGGG?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Masih diam tak bergeming sedikitpun, dan kedua pipinya makin merah. Membuat Sakura juga memerah mukanya karena kesal dan marah.

"PIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGG!" teriak Sakura sangat-sangat marah. (jangan dekat-dekat nanti SHANAROOnya keluar)

Mendengar teriakan tersebut reflex Ino tersentak kaget dari lamuannya, membuat Sakura bangga tapi masih marah (?) karena berhasil membuat Ino sadar kembali dari masa-masa kritis (?).

"Forehead… bisa tidakkecilkan volume suaramu itu? Bicara pelan-pelankan bisa!" ujar Ino sambil memasang ekspresi cemberut.

Apa-apan Ino? Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kalau Sakura sudah memanggilnya dua kali dengan suara lembut bak bidadari surge yang turun dari khayangannya (ok. Kali ini authornya lebay *BUGH… di SHANAROO Sakura, dan terlempar sejauh 10 km dengan wajah yang benyok)

"hei… kau tak tahu aku sudah memanggilmu berapa kali? Huh? Lagian kenapa mukamu memerah seperti itu? Kau sakit ya?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi yang entah kenapa wajah Ino memerah lagi.

"huh… na-nanti saja a-aku cer-ceritakan!" kata Ino gelagapan sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

'sabar sakura.. sabar… biarkan saja si Pig ini kesetanan sendiri' batin Sakura dalam hati.

^_^P.O.P.P.I^_^

Hiruk piruk kegiatan di kelas XII-A _KAS _membahana, ada yang tidur (shikamaru) ada yang makan (choji), ada yang bergosip ria, ada yang main lempar-lemparaan kertas, yang membuat gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu Nampak terganggu, (membaca novel). 'cih berisik sekali' gerutu Sakura

"FOREHEAD" baiklah,, sekarang pengganggunya bertambah lagi… huh, bisa tidak sehari saja tak sekacau ini?

"uugh… Ada apa pig?" Tanya Sakura malas sambil menghentikan kegiatannya, dan melihat kearah sahabatnya yang sudah di beri julukan sebagai 'Ratu gossip _Konoha academy school_'

"kau tahu tidak tentang gossip terbaru?" Tanya Ino semangat sekali sambil nyengir pula.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, bosan. Sudah menjadi resikonya jika berteman dengan si 'Ratu Gosip'.

"Gosip apa?" jawab Sakura ketus sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terganggu.

"beritanya…" jedanya dengan wajah serious "SAI-KUN MENEMBAKKUUU… KKYAAAA…"kata Ino, lebih tepatnya teriakan histeris.

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya, menghindari infeksi dari teriakan Ino yang bisa saja membuat telinganya tuli, atau kanker.

"bisa tidak kalau bicara tidak berteriak-teriak histeris seperti tadi? Huh?" Tanya Sakura jengkel.

"hhehe… gomen. Aku terlalu gembira. Dan kau tahu tidak kabar buruknya apa lagi?" Tanya Ino antusias.

"tidak-apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil mentup kedua telinganya berjaga-jaga siapa tahu Ino teriak lagi.

"tadi malam" oh Sakura harus bersyukur karena Ino tidak berteriak lagi. Dan sakura segera menurunkan tangannya dari telinganya "terjadi pembunuhan. Seorang gadis dan seorang cowok. Di temukan tewas di gedung, _Suna High Schooll_. Kalau tidak salah nama mereka… Hotaru dan Rinzu, pada saat itu menurut saksi mereka sedang pacaran, terus insiden pembunuhan itu terjadi." kata Ino panjang lebar, tetap dengan wajah seriusnya.

"hn." Respon Sakura

Merasa tidak di hiraukan, Ino segera mengambil buku sakura dan langsung menjitak kepala Sakura.

"I-ittai… apa-apaan sih?!" seru Sakura kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran pukulan Ino.

"kau ini aku sudah panjang-pangjang menceritakan, reaksimu hanya hn, begitu" Seru Ino jengkel, perempatan siku-siku sudah berada di dahinya

"Jadi?! Aku harus bilang seperti! 'APA?' atau 'Kasihan sekali mereka'… begitu hah?!" seru Sakura yang emosinya kini meledak-ledak yang membuatsiapa saja yang melihatnya akan melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Melihat Sakura marah-marah begitu akhirnya membuat nyali Ino menciut seketika "ya-ya tidak be-begitu juga ka-kali…! Sudahlah ber-berbicara denganmu me-memang tidak me-mengasikan!" kata Ino sambil berlalu pergi menjauhi Sakura yang kelihatannya masih err.. gitu deh!

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak peduli dengan perkataan ino dan tatapan dari beberapa siswa sekelasnya yang memandang aneh dirinya. Lalu kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sudah terganggu.

^_^P.O.P.P.I^_^

"FOREHEAAD..! Hari ini kau pulang sendiri ne. aku mau kencan dengan Sai-kun tersayang… _Mata Ashite~_" Kata Ino yang sudah selesai membereskan bukunya dan beqrsiap keluar kelas.

"Hm.. dasar Ino" gumam Sakura pelan sambil berjalan keluar kelas yang sekarang tinggal dia penghuninya.

SAKURA POV ^_^

Akhirnya aku keluar juga dari halaman sekolahku. Sungguh hari yang sangat melelahkan, tadi aku sempat berlatih judo dan basket. Ya aku memang di juluki sebagai murid wanita _konoha academy school _terkuat. Yang membuat semua siswi bahkan ada juga siswa yang tak berani berkelahi denganku.

Aku rasa ada yang mengikutiku, tapi ketika aku menengok kebelakang tidak ada seorangpun. Aneh. Oh ya… aku kan takut banget sama yang berhubungan dengan _'Hantu'…_ segera ku percepat langkah kakiku, takut kalau ada hantu yang mengikutiku.

Segera aku menengok lagi ke belakang. Dan mataku membelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini. Aku melihat gadis berambut indigo yang memakai mahkota bunga, rambut panjangnya yang tergerai acak-acakan dengan poni yang menutup mata kirinya. Baju putih yang penuh dengan bercak bercak merah yang kutahu itu adalah darah, dan matanya… Astaga! Ia seperti tidak mempunyai pupil mata. Putih keabu-abuan –Lavender

Ingin rasanya aku bertanya 'siapa kau?' pada dia namun rasanya sulit. Lidahku kelu untuk berbicara. Gadis itu tersenyum padaku, lalu merentangkan tangannya dan berlari kerahku, dan hendak memeluku.

Ingin rasanya aku berlari, tapi kenapa kakiku susah di gerakan. Ia semakin mendekat. Ia membuka mulutnya, hendak memberitahukan sesuatu.

"Sakura Nee-chan" katanya hantu gadis itu.

Nee-chan katanya? Suara yang begitu familiar di telingaku. Aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya, tapi di mana?

Dia terus berlari dengan kaki telanjangnya, hingga dia melewati tubuhku… Oo… kakiku sudah tidak mampu menahan tubuhku, hingga aku terhuyung jatuh ke tanah, dan… kehilangan kesadaranku.

NORMAL POV ^_^

"Enghh!" suara leguhan Sakura yang sadar dari pingsannya terdengar 'di mana ini?' ia melihat kesekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa ini bukan kamarnya. Lalu sekarang ia ada di mana?

Mendengar suara leguhan Sakura, Ino segera beranjak dari sofa orange miliknya kenuju ke kasur singgel size miliknya yang sekarang sedang di tempati Sakura.

"ka-kau sudah sadar?" Tanya ino kemudian langsung memeluk Sakura

"I-ino.." kata Sakura tanpa membalas pelukan Ino karena ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"hiks… ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Eh?! Ia.. aku tdak apa-apa!" jawab sakura

Masih menagis Ino kembali bertanya "Trus kenapa kau pingsan?"

Sakura mencoba mengingat kembali apa penyebab ia pingsan, tapi semakin ia berusa kepalanya makin pening saja. Namun setelah beberapa lama mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali, akhirnya ia ingat semuanya. Kemudian langsung menceritakannya kepada sahabatnya Ino.

.

"A-apa?! Aku tidak pe-percaya itu!" seri Ino tak percaya

"tapi Ino… aku tidak berbohong!" elak Sakura sambil memandang Ino dengan serius

" jangan bercanda Forehead! Aku tidak percaya hal itu! Atau jangan-jangan kau sakit,, kedokter saja Sakura.."

Merasa temannya ini tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakannya, akhirnya Sakura berusaha berdiri di bantu Ino, "Hn, terserah kau saja Pig… aku tidak memaksa agar kau percaya tapi sungguh aku melihatnya tadi. Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu.. _jaa~_" pamit Sakura sambil pergi keluar rumah Ino

^_^P.O.P.P.I^_^

"Tadaima!" seru Sakura saat memasuki rumahnya. Tidak ada balasan. 'mungkin Kakashi _ji-san _sedang pergi' batin Sakura, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Saat melewati ruang tamu, Sakura di kejutkan oleh tiga sosok manusia- ralat lebih tepatnya hantu di ruang itu.

"ka-kalian siapa?" Tanya Sakura ketakutan sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

Seorang pria paruh baya denagn mata lavender tersenyum padanya dan juga seorang wantita paruh baya yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna sama dengan Sakura juga tersenyum, dan… seorang gadis yang tadi siang menemuinya juga ada di sana sama seperti pria dan wanita tersebut –tersenyum

"Sakura-chan.. sudah pulang ya? Okaeri.." kata wanita itu yang sukses besar membuat Sakura kaget.

'bagaimana dia tahu namaku?!' batin Sakura shok.

Angin berhembus kencang membuat Sakura menutup matanya. Saat ia merasa, angin itu sudah tidak kencang lagi, Sakura segera membuka matanya, dia kaget melihat ketiga –ralat, dua orang itu menghilang, menyisakan seorang gadis berambut indigo itu.

"ke-kenapa? Tanya Sakura pada gadis itu "ke-kenapa ka-kau me-mengikutiku?! Apa a-aku mengganggumu? Sungguh aku tak mengenalimu! A-aku mo-mohon jangan ga-ganggu aku!" teriak Sakura histeris.

Gadis itu tidak membalas ucapan Sakura, ia hanya tersenyum sambil berdiri dari sofa cokelat yang di dudukinya. Dan seperti tadi siang, gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu berlari hendak memeluk Sakura.

'kami-sama help me.. please!' batin Sakura takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

Sakura hanya bisa membatu, kaku, menurutnya hal ini sama seperti kejadian tadi siang. Tapi yang anehnya tubuh gadis itu lama kelamaan mulai menghilang, hingga sebelum sampai memeluk Sakura gadis itu sudah hilang di iringi dengan angin yang berhembus sangat kencang menerbangkan heaian rambut pink Sakura, bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara

"Sakura Nee-chan…"

.

**. . .OWARI. . .**

**Akhirnya selesai juga. Ok langsung aja balasan reviewnya! ^_^**

**Gitsuki Raymo : mkasih buat pujiannya! Arigatou udah mau baca… ^_^**

**Hanazono yuri : yap! Ini udah di lanjutin,, Arigatou ^_^ sering-sering Review ya!**

**Sherly : ya. Arigatou ^_^**

**Cindy : Arigatou^_^.. wah belum ada kepastian nih aku jga masih**

**Mau berunding sama kak Tasya-chan^_^**

**NaruSaku : Yap! Ini udah di lnjutn. Tapi kalau soal Sakura jdian sma siapa blm kpkiran,, soalnya aku pnggemar NaruSaku tapi kak Tasya-chan pnggear SasuSaku, jadi nungguh aja deh! Arigatou^_^ **

**Thazya Otaku Kaz : mkasih buat pjiannya itu Tasya-chan my senpaii.. ini jga kan karya kaka,, Arigatou^_^**

…**Jangan Lupa REVIEW minna^_^…**

**Mudah-mudahan chapter kali ini kalian suka ya! Dan please jagan bosan baca ni cerita.. Arigatou^_^**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	3. Explanation Hinata

"_Sakura kau kuat.. aku percaya padamu! Aku yakin kau bisa.. Bunuhlah mereka pada tanggal dan bulan yang sama pada saat kematian Tou-chan.. kaa-chan.. dan Aku. Demi dendam kita_**"**

**.**

**.**

**Revenge Is Shortchanged**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Mistery, Adventure, Friendship, Romance? Ada sih**

**Warning : Abal, banyak Typo, OOC**

**.**

**thank's For**

**Uzumaki Satoshi**

**Cindy**

**hanazono Yuri**

**febri Feven**

**AoStraw**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 3. Explanation Hinata**_

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur King Size merah mudanya yang bercorak bunga Sakura. Terlalu lelah akan hal yang ia alami hari ini, ia menutup matanya dan bersiap-siap memasuki dunia mimpinya. Yang ia tidak sadari, seorang gadis dengan mata lavender dan rambut indigo panjang sedang menatapnya di samping sambil tersenyum sendu.

"_Sakura-Nee" Suara yang begitu familiar memanggil namanya_

"Di-dimana ini?" Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di padang berbukit, di mana di situ ada sebuah pohon Sakura yang daun-daunnya sedang berguguran di terpa angin. Yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya berdecak kagum.

"_Nee-chan…"_

Sakura menengok ke asal suara. Matanya terbelalak kaget, di mana ia melihat dua gadis kecil yang sangat familiar di matanya. Gadis berambut Indigo, dan gadis berambut merah muda. Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah dua gadis kecil itu kemuadian melihat mereka.. Gadis Indigo itu bermata Lavender, dan gadis berambut Merah muda itu… Bermata Emerald!

'tunggu itu seperti diriku' batin Sakura kaget

"_Nee-chan" panggil gadis berambut Indigo pada Sakura kecil_

"_Hm?" Tanya Sakura sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya membuat sesuatu_

Sakura tersenyum melihat dua gadis kecil itu. Tapi ia sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya, apakah itu gambarannya waktu ia masih kecil? Tapi kenapah kenangan indah seperti ini bisa ia lupakan?

Sakura segera menepis kembali pikiran-pikirannya. Lalu kembali menoleh pada dua gadiis kecil yang saling berpelukan, membuatnya tersenyum..

'Itu memang aku, dan gadis berambut Indingo itu…' batin Sakura

Pandangannya pada padang rumput itu kian memudar menampakan suasana hitam di malam hari yang begitu mencekam dan menakutkan. Sakura merasa bingung dan memutar kepalanya melihat ke sekeliling, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut pink yang memeluk gadis berambut Indigo sambil.. Menangis?!

"A-ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa dan berlari mendekat pada mereka

"_Hiks… Hiks… Ba-baka! Ma-mana munkin aku me-meninggalkanmu?!" Seru Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata_

"_Uhuk…. Sa-sakura-nee… jangan… Uhuuk! Me-menangis… kalau Nee-chan sedih… Hinata.. Uhuk! Tidak bisa pe-pergi dengan te-tenang!" Dengan sekuat tenaga yang masih tersisa, tangan gadis indigo itu menghapus air mata di kedua pipi kakaknya.._

Setelah sampai di tempat kedua gadis mungil itu, entah mengapa melihat kejadian tersebut, Sakura merasa sakit di kepalanya -seperti berdenyut denyut-

"Ugghh!"

_Bu-bukannya semakin merendah tangisan gadis pink itu, malah semakin keras karena tangan adik yang membelai pipinya terjatuh, napasnya berhenti… dan matanya terpejam!_

"_Hiks.. Hiks!"_

Masih dengan memegang kepalanya,, Sakura menangis menyaksikan hal itu, ia ingat. Ia ingat akan kejadian ini!

^_^P.O.P.P.I^_^

"Hosh.. Hosh!" Sakura terbangun dari mimpinya, sungguh! Ia sangat sedih ketika mengetahui masa lalunya.. Jadi, selama ini gadis yang selalu mengikutinya itu adalah adiknya sendiri? Sakura langsung duduk di kasur pinknya sambil mengatur napas.

"Nee-Chan sudah ba-bangun..?!" sedikit terkejut Sakura mendengar suara itu. Namun segera ia mencari asal suara dan melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang memakai baju putih sama seperti pertama kali ia melihatnya. Namun kali ini baju gadis itu berwarna putih bersih, tanpa ada darah yang pekat.

"H-Hinata?!"

"…" Gadis itu tersenyum

_Tes Tes_

Setetes demi setetes air bening mengalir di kedua pipi Sakura hingga membuat dua sungai kecil di kedua pipinya. Segera ia langsung berhambur untuk memeluk adik yang baru di ingatnya melalui mimpi. Namun…

_Tembus?_

Sakura membelalakan mata sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum sendu.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sedih masih dengan keluarnya cairan bening di kedua pipinya "Kenapa alu tidak bisa memelukmu? Huh? Pa-padahal aku i-ingin sekali… igin sekali memeluk ADIKKU!" teriak Sakura frustasi sambil menangis tersedu-sedu

"Nee-Chan ja-jangan menangis! Aku juga i-ingin sekali me-meluk Nee-chan! Tapi…"

"Ma-maafkan aku Hinata! Sseharusnya.. a-aku tidak.. Hiks.. L-lupa!"

"Ini bu-bukan salah Nee-chan kok! Ini me-memang sudah ta-takdir!" Kata Hinata. Ingin sekali ia menangis! Namun, air matanya tak kunjung keluar.. Sedih.

"Nee-Chan.. tadi sudah mengetahuinya lewat mimpi kan?" Tanya Hinata

"Y-ya!" kata Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya "Hinata tolong beritahu aku siapa sebenarnya yang melakukan hal inni? Siapa dalang dari semuanya?!" Tanya Sakura serius

"Pelakunya adalah K…"

^_^P.O.P.P.I^_^

Hari ini seperti biasa Sakura pergi kesekolah bersama Ino dan seperti biasa pula, Ino banyak sekali berceloteh tentang gossip-gosip barunya itu.. yang hanya dib alas Sakura sepert "hm" "kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali pig!" "terserah.." atau "Jadi?"

Mengenai masalah kemarin, Sakura memang tidak mau banyak orang yang tahu tentang masalahnya termasuk Ino. Ia harus menyembunyikannya.

Tak terasa langkah demi langkah terlewati, akhirnya Sakura dan ino sampai juga di sekolah mereka _Konoha Academy School._

"Ohayou Sakura-Senpai…" kata seorang anak cowok berambut hitam pendek sambil tersenyum ramah pada Sakura

"Ohayou.." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum

'aku tidak di hiraukan?!' batin Ino kesal sambil berjalan di sebelah Sakura

Tidak terlalu jauh, kini di hadapan mereka ada seorang sensei dengan rambut putih dan kacamata bulat sedang berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan Ino dan Sakura.

"Ohayou Kabuto-Sensei!" kata SakuIno secara serempak sambil membukukan badan hormat.

"…" tidak ada jawaban hanya sebuah senyum tipis yang di berikan Kabuto sambil membenahi Kacamatanya yang agak turun sedikit.

^_^P.O.P.P.I^_^

Bulan ini bulan April dan tentu saja pasti bunga Sakura sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya, begitu pula dengan pohon Sakura di belakang sekolah _Konoha Academy School _yang saat ini sedang banyak murid yang berada di sana termasuk Sakura yang duduk di salah satu batang pohon Sakura (jelas gk banyak orang)

"Dendam ayahku, Ibuku, Hinata-Chan, dan dendamku akan ku balas pada mereka!" Gumam Sakura pelan sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

.

.

**BUGGHH**

"Ck"

"Yap! Pemenangnya Haruno Sakura!" Kata sang sensei yang di ketahui bernama Anko

Sakura hanya memandang dingin lawan di depannya. Tidak ada yang lebih susah? Kau begini terus dia tidak dapat meningkatkan kemampuannya dalam ilmu beladiri. Apa ia harus masuk dalam team Anbu?

"Saku! Hari ini kau sangat hebat! Aku salut padamu!" kata Anko sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura "Anak-anak Latihan hari ini selesai, kita berjumpa lagi hari Jum'at depan!"

^_^P.O.P.P.I^_^

Sakura sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk membalas dendam. Yah, walaupun ia tahu resikonya sangat besar.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Kalau aku menang, keinginanku untuk membalas dendam bisa tercapai! Tapi kalau aku mati… aku bisa hidup bersama-sama dengan Hinata!"

_Kimi wa ima namida nagashita_

_Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni_

Dering Ringtone Seven Oops -Lover- terdengar di Hp Android Hijau Sakura, membuatnya harus meninggalkan aktivitas main laptopnya dan mengangkat Telfon tersebut.

_Ino-Pig Calling_

"Hah" Sakura menghela napas membaca siapa penelfon Hpnya kemudian segera mengangkatnya

"Mosh-"

"FOREHEAAD" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ino dengan lancing berteriak membuat Sakura harus menjauhkan Androidnya dari telinga.

"Ugh.. Ada apa Pig?!" Tanya Sakura kesal

"Hehe… Aku Cuma sepi aja. Sai0kun sednag menyelesaikan tugas di Suna!" adu Ino

"Tugas apa'an?!" Tanya Sakura penasaran dengan pacar sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Aahh… dia itu punya misi penting! Krenn lagi… KYAAA" Teriak ino dari seberang sana yang membuat Sakura makin lama Frustasi dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Ck. Tak usah banyak bicara Pig! Memangnya apa'an kerjanya? Huh?"

"Dia itu anggota Anbu!" Ok. Kata-kata Ino ini bisa membuat mulut Sakura menganga. Eiitss jangan salah! Sakura menganga itu karena dia bingumg kenapa Sai yang tampan, hebat, (rata-rata anggota Anbu gitu!) mau-maunya sama Ino, Suara cempreng, ratu gossip, tukang dandan, tukang nnyontek?

"Dia lagi ngurus Insiden pembunuhan yang waktu itu aku ceritakan padamu!" sambung Ino

"O.," Respon Sakura

"O aja?!" Tanya Ino sedikit tidak puas

"Hehe" ternyata hinata sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan Sakura dengan sahabatnya kakaknya

"Ya, ua, ya! Jadi ada apa?!" Dengus Sakura

"Aku mau datang kerumahmu! Boleh kan?" Tanya Ino lagi-lagi

"Jam berapa?!"

"Sekarang!" Jawab Ino sambil memutuskan panggilan teleponnya

"Cih. Mendokusai!"

.

.

'Huh! Udah dua puluh menit yang lalu aku dan pig telephonan pasti Ino masih dandan!'

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke depan jendela dan membuka jendela itu agar angin segar bisa massuk menggantikan hawa panas dalam kamarnya. "Hahh" Sakura membuang napas. Entah kenapa ia sangatlah senang dengan angin.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

"Sepertinya Ino sudah datang!"

Segera ia menjauh dari jendela dan menapakan kai jenjangnya menuruni tangga! Ingin cepat-cepat menurui tangga dan bertemu dengan ino.

"Ugh! Foreheadf lama sekali!" Gerutu Ino sebal

Tap Tap Tap

Bunyi langkah Sakura terdengar dari dalam hingga berakhir di muka pintu.

**CLEK**

Pintu rumahpun akhirnya terbuka. Inopun langsung kaget melihat orang yang mebukanya

"Hei Pig! Lama Sekali kau! Ayo masuk!" kata Sakura

Ino mundur selangkah dengan badan gemetar hebat. Bagaimana tidak? Dia melihat seorang gadis berwajah pucat berambut aIndigo dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. Namun yang namanya hantu tetap saja mengerikan!

"Si-Siapa kau?!" Tanya Ino yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi di karenakan dia sudak lemas

"Eeh? Apa maksudmu Pig?!" Tanya Sakura lalu memegang pundak Ino dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat

"Kyaa! Me-menjauhlah dariku!" Seru Ino sambil mengambil High Hellsnya, lalu melempar ke arah gadi Indigo itu, lebih tepatnya Sakura

"He-hei Ino kau kenapa?" Kata Sakura setelah menghindar dari lemparan Ino

"KYYAAA menjauh dariku!" Seru ino histeris

**BUGHH**

"INO! SADARLAHH!" Seru Sakura sambil menahan Ino yang sudah terkulai pingsan

**. .TZUZUKU. .**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter kali ini, mudah-mudahan para Readers suka yah?! Tolong beri Saran, Kritik, dan juga pendapat tentang Fic ku ini! Makasih yah buat yang udah NgeReview, Follow, Fav ^_^**

**Sakura : Uggh Ino berat banget! Ngapain juga kamar gw di taruh di lantai dua?**

**Poppi : Gomen,, haha biar Sakura-chan tambah kuat!**

**Kabuto : kok gw jadi misterius gini yah?**

**Naruto : Kyaa.. Poppi kapan kau masukan aku di Fic ini?**

**Sasuke : Aku juga kapan?**

**NaruSasu : haha chapter depannya kalian bakalan muncul kok!**

**Sasuke : Hn**

**Naruto : Sasuke ubah sedikit gaya bicaramu itu! Poppi ok! Aku tunggu janji mu!**

**Poppi : Ok Guys, Waktunya..**

**ALL CHARA : REVIEW! ^_^**


End file.
